


[Podfic] "Warm" by Bronte

by Yvi_sama



Series: Miraculous Podfics [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (this one is not really seasonal), Christmas Drabbles, Christmas sin, F/M, Finished, Ho ho ho sinners, ML 25 Days of Christmas, Podfic, Podfic Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama
Summary: Prompt 18 of "Be Naughty (Save Santa the Trip)" by Bronte and Fairia





	[Podfic] "Warm" by Bronte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Naughty (Save Santa the Trip)!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881412) by [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte), [Fairia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairia/pseuds/Fairia). 



[Warm on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/174310402217/this-podfic-is-rated-explicit-for-graphic)


End file.
